Printers for use with computers can be relatively expensive devices. Accordingly, in a work environment, it is common for a plurality of work stations to be serviced by a single printer station with the computers of those work stations communicating with the printer.
This necessitates people at the work station having to get up and collect their documents from the printer which can be time wasting. Often, all that is required is a single sheet of paper, for example, where a letter is to be generated or where an image is to be viewed and a hard copy of the image is required.
Desktop inkjet printers are available at low cost, but typically take up substantial desk space. Incorporation of the printing function in a desktop computer keyboard frees up this desk space.
While it is technically possible to incorporate a scanning ink jet printer into a keyboard, this has several disadvantages, including excess bulk, and side-to-side vibration as the printhead scans.
Recently, the present inventor has invented ink jet printer technologies suitable for incorporation in a desktop keyboard, such as:
618841562099896213588621358962171536220694622765262276536227654623116362346096234610623461162380406239821624134262431136244691624779062477916247792624779362477946247795624779662542206257704625770562609536264306626430762674696273544628358162835826293653630252863090486312107633671063385476362843637898963906036394581640612964161676416168642019664281336439689644355864578096457812650591665508956557977662310166347356848181These ink jet technologies are suitable for the construction of miniature, low cost pagewidth printers, which can readily fit within a keyboard form factor.